Finally Mr Bumble
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine finally gets her turn to hold Mr. Bumble, or does she? Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Finally Mr. Bumble?

"Ok guys, thank you for being patient, you did a great job at using your inside voices while I went and found us a story." Mrs. Rice told her class of kindergartners.

"Hey teacher, since we did a good job can we get some extra recess time?" One little boy said.

He was new to the school and he was sort of a handful at times, and not only that he seemed to be having a problem mastering Mrs. Rice's name.

"We'll see."

"That means no."

He said glumly.

Mrs. Rice stifled a laugh.

"Hi Miss Hanson." One of the little girls in the class said as she got up and made a beeline for the open door, she wrapped Chelsea in a hug, almost knocking her over.

"Cally, come back, Miss Hanson is very busy." Mrs. Rice said as she ran after her.

"No, she's not, she's just walking out in the hallway." Cally replied.

"Hi sweetie, I am actually busy, I have to go pick up Mrs. Anderson's class from music, but it was good to see you." Chelsea said as she gave her a quick hug and then continued on down the hall.

"Sorry Miss Hanson." Mrs. Rice called after her.

Chelsea turned back and laughed. "It's no problem." She assured her.

Chelsea was used to getting "attacked" by kids.

Even though Chelsea hasn't subbed for Mrs. Rice this year the kids all knew her because she was around nearly every day and they'd see her in the hallway and outside at recess.

"Mrs. Rice, is Miss Hanson ever going to be our guest teacher this year?" Cally asked.

"I hope so, eventually." Mrs. Rice replied as she led Cally back into the room.

"Can you stay home one day so she can?" Cally asked.

Mrs. Rice laughed.

"Maybe." She told the little girl.

"Ok, she is my brother's guest teacher sometimes and he said she's really nice."

"She is very nice." Mrs. Rice agreed.

Once all the kids were quieted down again Mrs. Rice continued.

"There is only one person in the class that hasn't gotten to hold Mr. Bumble yet and it's finally her turn and that person is Jasmine."

Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"And Jasmine has been so patient, she's never complained about not yet getting a turn and it was hard to wait wasn't it Jazz?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said as she shook her head vigorously.

"Since Jazz has been so patient let's give her a round of applause.

All the kids clapped and cheered for her and Jasmine beamed.

"Let me go get Mr. Bumble, he's in my teacher bag. You may all visit quietly while I go get him." Mrs. Rice said, wondering why she hadn't remembered to get him when she picked out the book, which would have prevented her from having to get the kids settled down an additional time.

"Hi Mommy." Mrs. Rice heard Jasmine say right as she was reaching into the bag.

Mrs. Rice turned around.

"Hi Mrs. Rice, I'm sorry to interrupt but this was outside on the playground and I figured it belonged to one of the kindergartners." Jackie said as she held up a blue jacket.

"That's mine." One of the kids said as he jumped up to get it from her.

"What do you tell Mrs. Stokes for bringing it inside for you."

"Thank you." He said before he went to hang it up.

"You're welcome." Jackie replied.

"Bye mommy." Jasmine said as she got up to give Jackie a hug.

"Bye kiddo, you better go sit back down for story time." Jackie told her with a smile as she hugged her back, before leaving the room.

Once Jackie had left Mrs. Rice reached into her bag.

"Uh-oh." She mumbled as she dug in the bag further.

Mr. Bumble wasn't in the bag.

She sighed and then went and sat back down in her rocking chair. Jasmine looked at her expectantly.

"Jasmine, sweetheart, I took Mr. Bumble home to wash him and I accidently left him at home, I'm so sorry, but I promise that I'll bring him tomorrow, and I'll read an extra long story so you can hold him longer."

Jasmine wanted to cry, she'd been so good, so patient, and when it was finally her turn to hold Mr. Bumble she still couldn't.

Instead of crying however she looked at her beloved teacher and in a tiny little voice said "It ok Mrs. Rice, my mommy says that we all make mistakes, I still love you."

Now it was Mrs. Rice's turn to want to cry, she felt even more terrible for forgetting Mr. Bumble.

"Jasmine thank you, you are such a sweetheart, and since you are such a nice girl I am going to go write you a note and you can take it down to Mrs. Caldwell and she'll give you a piece of a candy."

"Me go see Mrs. Caldwell?" Jasmine asked excitedly.

"Yep." Mrs. Rice replied.

Jasmine hurried out of the room.

"Jazz wait, you forgot your note." Mrs. Rice called after her but it was too late, Jasmine was already down the hallway.

" _Oh well, Sarah will give it to her anyway, she's way to kind to say no."_ Mrs. Rice said to herself with a shrug.

"Hi Mrs. Caldwell." Jasmine said happily as she approached her desk.

"Hi Jazz girl." Sarah replied with a huge smile, like always when the kids came to see her.

"Hi Mrs. Caldwell me get a piece of candy." Jasmine told her excitedly.

"You do? For what?" Mrs. Caldwell asked.

"Me a very nice girl." Jasmine replied.

"I know you are." Sarah replied as she got out her big bowl of candy so Jasmine could pick one.

Jasmine picked a pink piece, thanked Mrs. Caldwell and then went back to her classroom.

Later that afternoon after the students had gone home for the day Mrs. Rice passed Jackie in the hallway.

"Your kiddo almost made me cry today." She told Jackie.

"Why? What did she do?" Jackie asked.

Mrs. Rice told her what Jasmine had said earlier in the day.

"You just made my day, thanks so much for telling me about that." Jackie told her.

"Sure, no problem." Mrs. Rice assured her.

As Jackie walked down the hallway towards her own classroom she smiled.

As most mothers do from time to time Jackie doubted herself as a mother, she would do anything in the world for her children but she sometimes questions the decisions she makes regarding her children, but hearing a story like Mrs. Rice had just told her it helped her realize that she and Nick were doing something right as parents.

The End!

I have a question for my readers. Will you continue to read my stories if CSI is cancelled? I don't want to write them if no one is going to read them. Thanks!


End file.
